Behaviour
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Sehun itu dingin, cuek dan juga sinis, tapi kenapa di dekat gadis baru itu dia merasa dia melenceng dari perilaku sehari - harinya? HunHan/oneshot/RnR juseyo


**Judul** : Behaviour [oneshot]

**Author** : Selichious Zelus

**Cast** : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

**Genre **: Romance and General(?)

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Banyak sekali TYPO, OOC, banyak sekali kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, GS! Hati – hati ini bisa membuat anda bosan dll

**plagiat!? Go away!**

**Copy? Eumh, masih di pikirkan**

.

.

.

Namanya Oh Sehun.

Lelaki dengan 1000 pesona.

Laki – laki yang sedikit sekali bicara. Hanya beberapa yang dapat mendengar suara emasnya, itu pun hanya beberapa orang. Dan beberapa orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Banyak sekali fansnya. Dan tak terhitung, bahkan sampai di luar sekolah mereka. padahal, dia hanya seorang hoobae, dia masih kelas 2 SMA di salah satu HS yang terkenal luar biasa ketatnya. Bisa di bilang dia pilihan, apa lagi dia juga masuk ke dalam kelas yang berisi para Jenius.

Oh Sehun dengan semua ketertarikannya, dapat membuat gadis manapun bertekuk lutut. Kecuali satu orang, bahkan dia lah yang di buat bertekuk lutut.

.

.

.

Awal pertemuan dengan gadis itu, adalah saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam satu jajaran para hoobae baru. Dan tentu saja Oh Sehun akan selalu ikut menjadi salah satu panitia. Padahal dia tidak pernah ikut extra kurikuler yang membuatnya menjadi panitia, tapi entahlah.. mungkin menjadi penghias dari salah satu panitia?

Saat itu Sehun dapat melihat seorang gadis yang sangat imut dengan rambutnya yang tergerai emas bak seorang tuan putri yang baru datang. Wajahnya sangat manis, dengan postur tubuh yang ideal. Kaki mulus tanpa goresan adalah sebuah manipulasi otak, itu bagi laki – laki yang melihat kaki jenjang gadis itu, tapi bagi Sehun tidak. itu hanya sebuah tontonan gratis tak menarik hati.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ini sangat membosankan.

Tapi beberapa saat semua menjadi ricuh, dengan salah satu hoobae yang menantang panitia. Sehun yang memang panitia segera datang ke tempat kericuhan. Dia dapat melihat gadis itu menuding Krystal dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan dengki. Sedangkan Krystal hanya mengejeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tak pernah diam dan dia berhak menjambak rambut gadis itu.

Ah, menjambak rambut gadis imut itu. apakah Krystal iri dengan rambut itu? rambut yang dapat mengikat pesona dengan helaian halus dari mata elang seorang lelaki.

"Kau bilang aku tak pernah diam!? Bukankah aku sedari tadi diam!"

Bahkan suara marahnya terdengar alunan lagu yang lembut. Sehun telah kehilangan otak cerdasnya. Tampak Krystal sedang berusaha menarik gadis itu, dengan naluri yang bergerak di kepala Sehun, Sehun melepaskan cengkraman Krystal pada gadis itu.

"Dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun"

_Diam dan tegas_ adalah salah satu keutamaan sikap dari seorang Oh Sehun. maka pada saat ada anak yang tertindas karena bukan salahnya, Sehun akan bergerak. Menyuarakan suara yang tak pernah dia keluarkan. Menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan penuh penekanan.

Krystal tampak kikuk.

"O-oh? Benarkah? Berarti aku salah target"

Krystal pasti sangat malu pada panitia. Yang jelas pada tahun sebelumnya, Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan acara penyambutan siswa baru di HS mereka. tapi kali ini Sehun berkata demikian, itu artinya kesalahannya adalah kesalahan besar—bagi Sehun.

Sehun menatap gadis kecil itu dengan wajah besarnya. Tampak di mata gadis itu terlihat kemarahan mendalam. Tapi detik kemudian, mata gadis itu memancarkan keluguan, kecantikan dan keemasan. Mata cokelat yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sehun, dan Sehun mabuk oleh tatapan mata itu. mereka bertatap lama sekali. Gadis itu tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sehun tak dapat menerkanya. Dia sulit di tebak. Hanya karena matanya, dia di buat mabuk pertama kali. _Sehun terpelosok pada ilusi mata gadis itu_.

_Sehun gila._

_Sehun sinting._

Bahkan awal pertemuan mereka, di hall gedung sekolah mereka, di depan murid baru dan juga para panitia penyelenggara.

_Dia mencium seorang gadis hanya karena sebuah tatapan._

Itu tidak rasional kan?

.

.

.

"Dasar sinting!"

Meskipun itu makian yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sehun masih saja menganggap alunan merdu baginya. gadis itu keluar dari hall gedung entah kenapa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menjilat bibirnya. Dia menginginkan bibir gadis itu kembali.

"Sehun! kau gila!"

Teriakan Park Chanyeol membuatnya kembali pada pikiran rasionalnya. Dia dapat melihat Park Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya.

"Dia itu Sunbae kita! Dia dari pertukaran pelajar! Yang artinya dia itu kelas 3!"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Bukan salahnya jika dia mencium gadis itu. gadis itu yang menggodanya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Tatapan yang membuat otak encernya, beku seketika. Tatapan yang membuatnya berpikiran tidak rasional, bahkan melakukan hal yang nekat.

Sehun berjalan ke arah luar hall gedung.

Ingin mencari seorang gadis yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Dia ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Hei Kau"

Sehun menoleh ke arah pohon rindang pinggir hall gedung, dia dapat menemukan seorang gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan indahnya. Gadis itu tampaknya agak marah kepadanya. Sehun mendekati gadis itu dan ikut untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu. dia pikir, dia akan di hujat habis – habisan oleh gadis itu, tapi perkiraannya meleset.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis ini sepertinya sulit di tebak. Bahkan dia terkesan selalu melenceng dari perkiraan Oh Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak marah? Atas apa yang aku lakukan tadi?"

Gadis itu menatap Sehun, dia tersenyum dan menampilkan sebuah eye smile yang lagi – lagi membuatnya mabuk. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah pohon rindang itu, dan segera menutup matanya.

"Kalau marah – marah bisa mengubah masa lalu, akan aku lakukan sejak dulu Sehun-ssi"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun terperangah. Suaranya jauh lebih indah jika dia mendengar nada yang lembut. Bibirnya itu tampak terbuka sedikit. Pikiran Sehun tiba – tiba kosong.

"Bisakah aku menciummu lagi?"

Sehun tidak dapat menggunakan otaknya lagi saat berbicara pada gadis ini. gadis itu tertawa kecil, menyuarakan seorang tertawa dewi yang tak pernah Sehun dengar.

"Kau keren, tapi pikiran agak melenceng ya?"

"Perilakuku biasanya tidak seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa melihatmu.. aku selalu bertingkah tidak semestinya"

Gadis itu hanya bergumam oh. Sehun pikir gadis itu harus jadi miliknya. Hanya itu pikirannya sekarang. Semua pikiran tentang pelajaran Sehun telah hilang melihat gadis itu.

"Katakan saja kau suka padaku"

Sehun tersenyum melihat gadis itu, meskipun gadis itu menutup matanya. Bagi Sehun dia tampak memukau dengan rambut yang tergerai emas itu melambai layaknya mengajak Sehun lebih dekat. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan ini, tapi hatinya dan pikirannya menginginkan bibirnya.

Dan sekali lagi Sehun menciumnya.

Dan Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ciumanmu payah"

Gadis itu berucap sambil membuka matanya, menatap manik tajam Sehun.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana caranya mencium yang bagimu tidak payah"

Sehun berubah menjadi yadong. Apakah karena dia akhir – akhir ini bergaul dengan Kim Jong In? sang pangeran yadong?

"Tidak ah, kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu~ dan lagi siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun… Kau"

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

END

-_- ini sumpah di buat dalam waktu 30 menit tanpa edit. Karena Zelus buntu membuat terusannya My Cinderella. Jadi ya begitulah~ ini buat fresh-fresh pikiran..

Jadi mau review?


End file.
